


Sourin Week!

by SemeGal



Category: Free!
Genre: BDSM themes, Blindfolds, Free! - Freeform, Lingerie, M/M, SouRin Week, lap dance, sourin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here are the one-shots I managed to do for sourin week, hope you guys enjoy.</p><p>Day 1<br/>Scissors: Underwear/Lingerie<br/>Day 2<br/>Scissors: Shibari/Bondage/BDSM<br/>Day 3<br/>Scissors: Stripping<br/>Day 5<br/>Rock: Middle School/Starting Days<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day: 1 Lingerie.

Rin looked good in anything, anything Sousuke ever wanted him to wear, he wore well. It was frustrating, but at the same time very pleasing when he managed to get the male into certain things.

It was fascinating as well, how such a serious captain of a swim team could turn into a squirmy, blushing mess when it came to the morning after and Sousuke liked to dress him.

"I-I'm not a kid.. Don't dress me."

Rin grumbled taking his shirt from Sousuke, at least trying as he wouldn't let go with that stupid smug look on his face. Growling Rin tugged some more, eventually finding himself pushed against their bed, the shirt discarded as he was still bare, wiggling under Sousuke's weight as he just dropped on him.

 

"Oi! Droopy eyed bastard get off!"

 

Grinning Sousuke pushed himself up on his arms, still not enough to free Rin. Somehow he himself had been able to throw on boxers before the other awoke.

Eyebrows raising at his own thoughts Rin gulped as he got that look, that meant Sousuke was plotting something. It was almost never in the swim team captains favor.

Quickly the warmth left him, being very confused he squeezed his legs together and watched the other carefully as he dug through their dresser; what exactly was he trying to find?

 

The light smirk Sousuke had from before slid back onto his face, rising from the dresser with a pair of white fencenet stockings with elastic at the top, Rin's eyes went huge, as big as small saucers.

Stockings were horribly embarrassing for him to wear, it made it worse when Sousuke took photos of his legs. Not that he would ever share such information, but it made him nervous wearing them for whatever reason, like if someone burst in he'd be absolutely ruined.

 

"Sou, no."

 

Slowly approaching the bed Sousuke knelt in front of Rin, looking up at him with big aqua eyes, like he was silently begging. Like a puppy.

Sighing Rin averted his eyes, slowly sliding his legs to the end of the bed to drop off the the edge, he was a sucker for what his boyfriend wanted, he didn't mind wearing them that much.. But the thought of someone else finding him like this is what got to him, so Sousuke did his best to make him relax.

 

Stretching out the stockings enough to unfold them Sousuke took one foot, planting a kiss on the front of his ankle, eyes flickering up to meet Rin's as he slid the beginning of the thin clothing on.

Planting kisses as he went up Sousuke tilted his head to aim towards Rin's inner thigh, planting kisses along there as he wiggled the others legs apart with his hand, sometimes Rin could be reluctant, and Sousuke respected why. But it was still fun to watch him get flustered, hearing his heartbeat against his chest rapidly as the stocking hit its stretch limit, stopping about mid thigh; but Sousuke's lips kept going till he was at the bend in Rin's leg, moving back down to give the other leg, the same treatment. Except for this time instead of stopping at the bend Sousuke kisses it, running his tongue up the area as he lifted Rin's leg onto his shoulder, the friction from his light stubble and his mouth causing Rin to pant and whine, leaning back on his hands as he let his eyes drift close. 

 

It wasn't the rough, aggressive love, it wasn't quick and fast, no white blotch in his vision as he was brought closer to cloud nine. It was simple, gradually sensual sex that showed love and patience.

Soft kisses turned sloppier, messy kisses turned into light nips, Rin gulped as his cheeks only got hotter and hotter and what heat wasn't traveling to his face, was going directly to his groin. His inner thighs would surely be bruised up after this.

He cursed and blessed the fact that Sousuke knew his body so well, the con was that he could melt him into a puddle, putty in his hands to do with as he pleased. The pro was he always felt amazing, even if he felt vulnerable and weak, it was the good kind. The type of  weak where he felt like he was allowed to be, and he felt safe cradled in his arms after they made love, falling asleep in each others warmth.

 

Avoiding the needy cock beside his mouth Sousuke's nip's turned into full on bites, pulling at the ever sensitive skin as Rin tilted his head back to let out breathy moans, nothing too loud, but nothing anyone with an ear pressed to the door couldn't hear.

His face always looked so erotic, mouth hung open like he was gasping for air, making that beautiful O as pants passed through abused lips, self done by him trying to stifle earlier gasp and moans. 

Moving his head up higher Sousuke dragged his tongue around Rin's navel, pressing a few kisses to his abdomen as his calloused hands made their way up the fencenet stockings, resting at the top to curl his fingers into them.

 

"Lay back."

 

At the soft order Rin hesitated, but only momentarily before letting his arms lax, his back hitting the soft sheets below him as he draped an arm over his eyes, the other moving to grip the sheets as Sousuke's mouth traveled up further.

This was one of his favorite ways to pleasure Rin, slow and romantically, tender touches and soft words, even warmer holds and caresses. Perhaps a few bites and love marks.. 

Kissing right up the middle of his stomach, right between his pecks Sousuke was heading straight for Rin's Adams apple. Running his fingers through the others matted locks as he neared his desired destination, gripping them softly to tilt Rin's head back, leaning in Sousuke took the liberty of planting a warm, soft kiss to Rin's Adam's apple, relishing in the feeling against his lips as Rin gulped, lingering as he contemplated doing it again, or to move on.. He could always come back later. 

 

Tilting his head to the left Sousuke directed Rin's head according as he gasped softly, letting out a low hum afterwards in response to the soft lingering nip's against his neck. It had been awhile since Sousuke had left marks this visable, Rin didn't mind too much about those.. He left plenty of scars on the others back, so it was only fair. Even if he did feel somewhat embarrassed when his teammates pointed them out, whenever someone did that to Sousuke he just flashed a small smirk. He was more prideful about them then a normal person should be.. Rin didn't question it too much. 

 

Nuzzling his nose against Rin's neck Sousuke softened his grip, threading his fingers through the maroon locks gently as he started to plant soft kisses around the male's collarbone, they were sloppy and slow, subtle pauses as the relaxing form made them both rather sleepy. It was Sunday, so they could afford to do a little bit of relaxing.

 

The warm mouth stopped for more than usual, Rin blinked a few times as he felt more weight on top of him, Sousuke had been holding his upper half up but  now that he wasn't- He was rather heavy.

 

Did he?..

 

And he did.

 

Sousuke fell asleep, stupid droopy eyed bastard! Rin grunted as he heard soft snores, Sousuke really could fall asleep anywhere.. Any time apparently!

 

~Till Next Time~


	2. Day: 2 BDSM.

Rin never fully regretted getting his boyfriend into BDSM, it made things more interesting in the bedroom, and felt good. Afterwards that was, in the moment all he wanted was his release. To feel the overwhelming sensation of it finally flowing through him, the way his world went blank and he couldn't hear anything but his own heart beating, like a drum in his ear. His whole body felt numb, yet highly sensitive. It was an after effect.. That Sousuke loved to use to his advantage at times.  
But, as it was. He was in stage one: Wanting his release.  
  
"S-Sousuke.. P-Please.."  
  
Most normally, his tone would never be this high and whiny, tears already pricking at the corners of his eyes as his thighs twitched at the slightest brush, Rin wasn't sure what was worse at this point: Actually having a cock ring on, or all this teasing.  
Sousuke loved, just loved to touch and push him, push him so much he thought for a moment it was over. But as soon as it started to feel good enough to release there came the pain. The harsh slaps or pinches caused his body to flinch, clenching his muscles from the reaction as he was blind to it all. The blindfold they had agreed on earlier shielding his vision from the harsh attacks.  
They had a safe word, of course. But it was rarely ever used except when they were trying something new or when Sousuke was dealing extra pain that Rin had requested, there was never shame in that.  
Smirking at his boyfriend's whimpers Sousuke leaned in closely to whisper in his ear, hands trailing gently up his sensitive side, dancing along his ribcage.  
  
"Please what? You sound so needy and desperate Rin, you know that only pleases me more."  
  
Letting out a low whine Rin flinched at the contact, the hot air against his neck wasn't helping his situation. As did nothing Sousuke was doing to him right now.  
The response he was given every time was thoroughly satisfying, even if it made his own arousal ache in need some more, he couldn't help it.   
  
"P-Please.. L-Let me cum."  
  
Rin yanked against the cuffs half heartedly, biting his bottom lip as it trembled, curse him for being so good at this.  
Letting out a low ‘Tsk' Sousuke slid back down Rin's body, placing his knees on either side of the others hips just to trap them there, sitting back on his knees as he examined exactly what he wanted to do next.  
The silence caused Rin to gulp, looking around nervously even with his lack of vision, trying to move his legs but couldn't go anywhere but up or down, and he certainly didn't want to go up.. Unless..  
  
Sousuke let his fingers brush past Rin's naval ever so gently, letting out a low scoff as he shivered. How sensitive. How erotic could he get?  
Deciding to be rather bold, Rin raised his leg, rubbing against Sousuke's groin. The only way he would get his release is if the other wanted his own bad enough.  
Letting out a low groan Sousuke ground himself against Rin's leg, reaching down to knead his fingers into the male's hips.  
  
Even if Rin couldn't see, he could just imagine the look on Sousuke's face, biting his bottom lip, the smolder in his eyes.  
Rin pressed with his leg harder and harder, hoping it would grant him the pleasure he was seeking.  
Except, Sousuke had a few other things in mind.  
Moving away from Rin he sat off to the side, regaining his breath and trying to calm his racing heart. As much as he'd love to grind against Rin all day, he couldn't let himself slip out of control.  
Letting out an amused chuckle he lowered his leg, rolling his head to where he felt the bed dip Rin smirked.  
  
"What? Did I get to you that easily?"  
  
Letting out a low scoff yet again Sousuke sat up on his knees, pulling his boxers down and lifting one leg at a time until he threw them off to the pile on the floor, where they would remain till the morning.  
Rin wasn't wrong, but he was awfully smug about it considering Sousuke could possibly keep teasing him for quite a while.. But, he was being pushed to his own limit.   
  
"No. Don't put so much pride in rubbing your leg against my crotch. You'll have to do more than that to please me."  
  
Letting out a low whine Rin squeezed his legs together, that stupid droopy eyed bastard had a plan and he didn't like the teasing tone in his voice, not one bit.  
Smirking softly Sousuke ran his hand up Rin's chest again, not lightly ghosting his fingers like he had been, but dragging his nails right between his pecks.  
Rin let out a stuttered moan, gasping as the scratches lead up to his neck, tilting his head back as the others single digit pressed against his chin Sousuke dragged the finger back down, ghosting over his Adam's apple.  
Rin's neck was a sensitive place, not like he would cringe when it was being touched, more like it was the place you could touch or kiss and he would most definitely melt. Regardless of the person.  
  
Letting out a soft gasp Rin gulped, _‘Dammit he's doing it again..'_ Feeling the finger drag back up and over his lips, prying its way past them and his teeth, Rin let out a muffled whine as the finger got pushed back further, and further until it reach his gag reflex.  
Smirking at the reaction given Sousuke removed his finger, pressing it to one of Rin's nipples not so softly, rolling the bud up and down as Rin gasped and squirmed, god it felt so warm and wet, like his mouth.. But not quite as good.  
Taking the single finger away Sousuke couldn't hold himself back any longer, moving to straddle Rin's lap he spread his hands around the male's chest, massaging over his nipples with calloused hands.  
Gasping at the feeling Rin arched his back, welcoming the warm hands as the others crotch pressed against his own, feeling Sousuke grind into him he promptly ground back, letting out a breathless moan as his need for friction grew.  
  
"S-Sou.."  
  
Letting out a pleased sigh Rin liked where this was going, feeling his aching length rub against Sousuke's almost equally as eager member Rin was certainly ready for the teasing to be over, but not enough so to call out their safe word.  
Leaning down Sousuke pressed his lips to Rin's sealing up the sighs of pleasure and moans slipping through his teeth as he bit down on his bottom lip, lying chest to chest with him.  
Rin knew if this lasted just a little longer, he'd get what he wanted, and that was Sousuke either jerking him off, or fucking his brains out. He'd much prefer the second option.. As he was rather anxious to be filled up.  
  
But, yet again Sousuke had other plans.  
  
Pausing his grinding, but not leaning away Sousuke broke their kiss and shifted over to whisper in Rin's ear, the smirk very present on his face.  
  
"If you suck me off, I'll let you cum."  
  
Eyes widening behind the mask Rin gulped again, hands tugging in an effort to show Sousuke he couldn't, his toes curled into the sheets as he tried desperately to grind against Sousuke some more But failed.  
  
"B-But-"  
  
"I'll free you, but that's all you can do. No touching yourself or I'll put you in the same position as before."  
  
The thought of being freed alone was enough to make Rin want to jump at the chance, he would never openly say it.. But he loved giving Sousuke a blow job. Whether it was the way he handled him or names, cumming on his face, everything was far too arousing. And, a little embarrassing.  
Nodding slowly Rin didn't trust his voice not to sound needy and eager, sighing in bliss as his wrist were released and he could finally see, Sousuke took the time to take one hand and kiss around the bruise marks, while Rin used his free hand to help protect his vision. It had been while since he had last seen anything but darkness.  
Quickly going over the other hand Sousuke leaned away again, not wanting to get too caught up in after care quite yet.  
  
"I'm going to lay back, and you lay between my legs."  
  
Leaning back Sousuke let his legs stretch out and open up, sitting up on his elbows he beckoned Rin closer.  
He at least wanted to show some hesitation, and not just jump right in like he wanted to. He was far too prideful for that.  
Scoffing Rin moved to his knees, resting his hands on the others knees as he widened them, far too proud of the way he was making Rin feel right now, his own legs rather wobbly.  
Slowly sinking down between his thighs Rin gulped, a shaky hand moving forward to grip the base of his shaft, it always felt like the first time, every time, mainly because Sousuke always watched him, and it made Rin feel nervous. Like he would somehow mess this up. That's something he didn't want to do.  
  
He always got this tense, reaching down Sousuke ran his fingers through his maroon locks, matted from drool and sweat, tugging his fingers out anyways. The slight pain made him release a cute whimper.  
  
"What are you waiting for?"  
  
Grunting Rin frowned at him, pinching the inside of Sousuke's thigh, quickly pulling the tip of his member into his mouth before he got flicked.  
Licking his lips Sousuke stayed on his elbows, admiring the sight of Rin with a full mouth as he took in more and more, eventually gagging himself like he always did,  
Rin only got more aroused doing this, rubbing his aching cock against the sheets he gasped as Sousuke grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him off his own already twitching member.  
  
"Remember what I said?"  
  
"I didn't even-"  
  
"You don't stimulate yourself at all, how's that for wording Matsuoka?"  
  
Rin let out a low growl, once his hair was released he went back to Sousuke's cock, taking his time sucking on the crown and pushing his tongue into the slit.  
Tilting his head back Sousuke let out a breathy moan, barely hearable. He never made a lot of noise during sex, he never really wanted to. But he made a few noises here and there to make Rin feel like he was doing a good job. It wasn't that it didn't feel good, It did, but he was so used to not wanting to be heard that he was instinctively silent.  
  
Letting out a low hum around the others arousal Rin took more in, letting it slide back against the roof of his mouth till it hit his gag reflex. _‘Almost.. There..'_ It was getting to the point where he could almost take him all in, Rin wanted to do his best and he knew how good that felt- Because Sousuke could do it, damn droopy eyed bastard.. For whatever reason he could see him practicing on purpose just to piss him off.  
  
Smirking softly at his friends effort Sousuke reached down and threaded his fingers through his damp hair again, kneading the scalp softly as he licked his dry lips. Biting down on his bottom one as Rin pulled off and started dragging his tongue up the underside of his cock, stopping at the head to flick his tongue over it and in the slit.  
  
"Hm.. What a good little cock sucker you are.. Rin."  
  
Pretending to hate the nickname Rin scoffed, placing a kiss on the crown of his cock he sunk back down and licked around the base.  
He was good, A part of Rin's confidence grew more and more as he could feel and sense Sousuke enjoying it. Dragging his tongue back up the side Rin went back down on him, taking in half, than some more, trying his best to deepthroat him, but it just wasn't quite fitting. ‘Stupid Sousuke and his size..' Letting out a low whine Rin squeezed his eyes shut, firmly gripping the base as he bobbed his head, trying desperately to relax his throat enough. A part of him knew it would take practice. But he could still try.  
Letting out low pleased hums and tugging at Rin's hair Sousuke was getting closer to his release, Rin could taste the pre-cum in his mouth and savored the bitter taste as he stroked what wouldn't fit, begrudgingly that was.  
  
"Mm.. A little faster, cock sucker."  
  
At this point Rin let out a muffled moan, god was he such a sucker for being called names like that, Sousuke knew every one of his weaknesses, it sure was a pain in the ass.  
Nevertheless, he complied to the erotic request, running his tongue under Sousuke's arousal as he bobbed his head, his own need becoming quite apparent as the temptation to rub himself off against the sheets was getting more and more severe.  
Looking down at Rin between his legs only served to arouse Sousuke further, gripping his hair a little tighter as he let light pants pass through his lips, damn he was getting better and better.  
  
"Fuck.."  
  
He wasn't nearly as loud as Rin when he came, but he made some kind of noise. Letting his arms relax as his hips shook Sousuke sighed in bliss as the hot mouth slipped off his spent cock, Rin always swallowed. That in itself was pretty sexy.  
Sitting back on his knees Rin wiped his mouth off, trying to make his pulsating arousal all the more obvious to the other. He really didn't want to be tied down again and have it put off further, but his patience was running thin.  
Sitting up again Sousuke took his time looking him up and down, his chest and from the view he was given the inside of his thighs were all covered in hickies and bite marks. Smirking at his work Sousuke beckoned him with a hand again as he sat up completely.  
  
Rin hesitated, what was he planning? Sousuke was always one to give silent commands. At this point Rin had gotten pretty use to it.  
Shuffling over on his knees Rin allowed himself to be pulled into the others lap, he gulped as he realized just exactly what Sousuke had on his mind. He hated it when Sousuke demanded to watch his face when he came, to Rin he made such a weird face. It was arousing to Sousuke, that's at least what he said. Rin always felt like he got pitied, that or Sousuke was weirder than he thought.  
  
"You know what I want."  
  
The words sent a shiver up Rin's spine, nodding slowly, he averted his eyes like always and covered his mouth. If he wanted his release, he was to look Sousuke in the eyes as he jerked him off. It wasn't that he never wanted to look at Sousuke, it was the face he knew he would make. It was.. Plain embarrassing.  
It wasn't often Sousuke requested him to do something truly uncomfortable. So.. One time on occasion, couldn't possibly hurt too much. Right?  
Gasping softly as the warm, calloused hand wrapped around his highly sensitive member Rin wasn't given much time to back out. Slowly Sousuke gripped his chin, turning his head so their eyes met.  
Instead of his usual teasing gaze, or the fiery lust that made a shiver crawl up Rin's spine, those aqua hues were filled with sympathy, and love.   
It was like he was magic, melting the tension in his shoulders away as Rin gripped his biceps, panting softly as the slow strokes started.  
  
Sousuke loved to watch his face melt and tense, instinctively squeezing his eye shut, the way his lip trembled as Sousuke pushed his thumb into his slit. Or the way he bit onto his bottom lip as he sped up the strokes, the way his eyes watered in anticipation when he slowed down again, the breathless moans he let out whenever Sousuke squeezed the base ever so slightly. God it was so all erotic, he could practically feel himself getting hard all over again just over his face.   
  
"So erotic.."  
  
When Sousuke mumbled things like that it made Rin choke up, his mouth making in O as his eyelashes fluttered, his world was becoming a blur as Sousuke was bringing him closer, moving his hips in time with Sousuke's teasing hand Rin whimpered and whined, the drool barely peeking over the corner of his mouth.  
  
"S-Sou- Ahahah!"  
  
Sousuke always made sure to grip his chin when he released, Rin always threw it back, moaning into the open air as he was finally granted his release, panting heavily he sank into Sousuke's lap, shivering as Sousuke collected some of his release with his fingers. Bringing the bittersweet substance to his lips, Rin always tasted pretty good. Licking it off his fingers Sousuke let out a hum.  
  
"Hope you're still up for more.."  
  
Pausing briefly Rin came to realize, that it wasn't Sousuke's leg pressing against his ass, it was in fact his new-found arousal. Gulping quickly Rin chuckled nervously.  
  
"I.. Don't think that's a question, is it?"  
  
~Till Next Time~


	3. Day: 3 Striping.

Rin and Sousuke made a lot of bets, that was just their normal friendship. This one in particular was sexual, if Sousuke lost their little bet he had to give Rin a lap dance, easy enough right? Well, the male lost, and still had yet to do it, Rin brought it up a lot but Sousuke kept avoiding it. Saying it wasn't the right time. But Rin knew, just knew he was avoiding doing it, because let's be real; that's kinda embarrassing.  
  
Sousuke rarely got embarrassed, in fact he was perhaps a little nervous to do a strip show for the other. He had no idea how to do it, he had been delaying to research the subject, he was sure at some point Rin would just get blatantly angry at him and blow up so, he needed to hurry up a bit with gathering the information and practicing, using the moves and when and what music, those things all mattered to him. When Sousuke Yamazaki did something, he did it right. He wouldn't do it half assed, if something as degrading as this was going to happen he was at the very least going to get Rin aroused.  
  
It was the end of the week, Friday, and they had made their little bet Sunday, it was almost coming close to a full circle and Rin was getting far more irritated than perhaps needed. He hated it when people went back on promises, but he never had it done to him by Sousuke. He was one of the most reliable people to Rin, so for him to try to flake out was really bothering him. Perhaps something more was going on and it brought up bad memories? Hell, he didn't want to seem like a softie but he also wanted to make sure Sousuke wasn't uncomfortable with the theme, they had just been friends with benefits for a while, nothing super serious..   
  
Walking back to his shared room with the other male Rin sighed, pushing the key into the door he opened it and reached to his right for the light switch, a figure on the top bunk peaked down at him, Sousuke to be exact.  
  
"Oi, what took you so long. I was waiting."  
  
Grunting at his friends bluntness Rin, stepped in and tossed his bag on his desk, slipping off his shoes and shoving them against the wall.  
What was his problem? Rin didn't pay much mind as Sousuke jumped down from his top bed, more focused on removing his jacket and trying to form words that weren't a million questions about where the hell his dance was.  
  
"Extra practice runs, decided it was a good idea. What, do you have something special planned?"  
  
The way he said it was so cold, it was like Rin was being bitter about something. And Sousuke was sure he knew exactly what he was being bitter about.. Even if it was a little childish to be upset about something like that, it wasn't really what the bet was more along the lines of the context, they both always without fail fulfilled their ends of the bets or dares, they never backed down from each other.  
So he was sure it was leading Rin to think he was flaking, they were always told they read each other's minds. And in some ways they did, others they didn't. If at least one was thinking with a clear mind they could tell what was up. Usually that was Sousuke.  
Sighing he dug through his bag, plucking his speaker and MP3 from it before he glanced at Rin, who was already flipping through a magazine on his bed with his hair up, he always looked good like that, and Sousuke couldn't help but stare as he stood up slowly with the two items in hand, feeling the nausea set in. Damn you nerves.  
Rin felt eyes on him, scoffing lowly Sousuke was the only one in the room, so of course it was him, leaning back against his pillow Rin looked at his friend upside down, furrowing his brows as he stood still with a music player and speaker in hand, was he?..  
  
"What the hell are you doing, Sou?"  
  
Blinking a few times Sousuke looked to his hands, before looking back up and shrugging.  
In silence he moved over to his own desk, setting down the MP3 and speaker down, and dragging out a chair.  
Rin raised a brow as his friend patted the seat silently, was this some kinda joke? Rin really wasn't in the mood to get a lap dance. He just wanted to hit Sousuke really badly, just to vent anger. But that wasn't the way you took out your anger.. Granted Sousuke had let him hit him a few times, but with his shoulder Rin didn't want to do much more harm.  
Grumbling softly Rin swung his legs off of his warm bed, trudging over to the chair he dropped down with minimal interest in whatever Sousuke was doing, least that's what was displayed on his face. Apart of him was ready for this, he was ready for Sousuke to finally dance. The other was good at regular dancing, so he figured perhaps that would trade over into lap dancing.  
Not exactly..  
  
Giving lap dances was just different enough from regular dancing that Sousuke wanted to research and practice, the only things they had similar was following with the rhythm and using fluid movements. Finding what moves to use, and which ones were more appropriate for men, things like that were hard to find since that was mainly a women's culture.. Unfortunately.  
  
Plugging it all in Sousuke could feel the curious crimson orbs on him, that didn't help the pit in his stomach. But he knew once the music came on he could have something more than the tense silence to focus on.  
As the song started Rin recognized it, blinking slowly he could tell how the tense stature washed away once the familiar rhythm came on, knowing it by heart at this point. Nick Jonas' ‘Wilderness' it was a song Rin loved, and he had shown it to Sousuke not too long ago, gulping down slowly Rin was trying to build up a mental wall not to drag the other to bed right now by just the stare alone.  
  
Slowly Sousuke began swaying to the beat, mainly hips, then they start snapping side to side, the movements were slight but sharp.  
Keeping his hips in sync with the music Sousuke ran his hands up his shirt, reaching close to his neck as he made sure Rin was indeed holding his gaze, that was very important right now.  
Taking a step or two closer, Rin wasn't paying attention to that, only the peak he got of his friends abs was all he really cared about.  
Letting out an amused hum Sousuke's face remained the normal neutral expression he always wore, turning his back to Rin he swayed slower, but in larger movements, crouching lower and lower and letting his back muscles flex.  
  
And quite certainly, he knew Sousuke had impressive back muscles, biting his bottom lip Rin could only stare, reaching out he tried to cope a feel, but that damned bastard was quick, swatting his hand with an amused smirk Sousuke twisted back around to look at Rin as he stood, getting closer to where they were practically touching knees he leaned down placing his hands on the back of the chair, his knee making its way between Rin's legs.  
  
"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to touch the dancer Matsuoka?"  
  
Letting out a grunt Rin averted his eyes, perhaps it had been mentioned, a few times. But Sousuke was his friend, he could touch right? Well, that is if Sousuke ever actually allowed him to. He seemed pretty caught up in this scene and Rin could already feel the heat in his body traveling to his face, and groin as hot breath fanned against his neck and cheek.  
  
"S-Shut up.. Didn't anyone ever tell ya not to talk to the customer?"  
  
Letting the lazy smirk stretch further Sousuke leaned away, letting out an amused scoff as he grabbed Rin's chin, eye contact was key. Even if he didn't like it, even if he wanted to kiss those slowly reddening lips he kept biting onto so badly, keeping up a cold front was necessary as well.  
  
"Didn't anyone ever tell you to at least look at who's dancing for you? Oh where did your manners go, tsk tsk."  
  
Letting out a huff Rin furrowed his brows, now this bastard was just getting cocky.  
Removing his hand from Rin's chin Sousuke leaned away more, nudging his knee in closer making the other squirm, how cute.  
Taking his leg away completely Sousuke took a step back, far enough to where he wasn't invading Rin's airspace, but close enough for him to see the definitions in his muscle as Sousuke rolled his arms, thankfully he remembered to wear a tank top today. Reaching down Sousuke touched his belt, unbuckling it before unbuttoning his dark jeans, but he didn't let them drop. He made sure they were just low enough to see a small bit of his boxers, more than enough to make Rin choke back any sarcastic comments.  
  
Crimson eyes were focused on the new area revealed, snapping his fingers Sousuke tilted his head back, in the smuggest way he could.  
  
"Eyes on mine, or it's over."  
  
Narrowing his eyes at his friend Rin growled, fine then. It was going to be like this wasn't it? Slowly nodding as to tell him he in fact understood Rin crossed his arms over his chest, trying his best to relax and play off how aroused he was getting early on.  
  
"Fine. No touching, or breaking eye contact."  
  
Nodding slowly Sousuke took another step forward again, looking down with a crooked smile on his face.  
Rin could touch, if and only if, Sousuke allowed him.   
Slowly taking one of Rin's wrist he placed it under his shirt, watching the male squirm at being able to feel the new warm area was quite amusing, his fingers twitching at first but then they started to mold into the different ripples, the dips and crevices, but only the places Sousuke moved his hand, which was higher up.  
With his hand sitting right below his friends pecks he tried to move it up, but Sousuke only let out an amused ‘Tsk' and tightened his grip.  
  
"I don't think so, you play by my rules here."  
  
Growling lowly Rin's brow twitched.  
Feeling the hand shift lower Rin could only lick his lips as he guessed the destination, a place he would want to touch more and more if given the chance to.  
Moving the others hand right over his navel he paused there, grinning as Rin twitched, catching him trying to move up his other hand to cop a feel.  
  
Quickly swatting the hand Rin flinched, letting out a low grumble of something incoherent to Sousuke ears, probably something like- ‘Fuck you..' Or- ‘Stupid bastard' or a number of possibilities, but Sousuke was feeling smug, too smug to give a damn. Having this much power over Rin made him crazy, something about watching the male wither and get this desperate, was just a plain turn on. But, it didn't turn him on enough to stop.  
Taking Rin's hand away from his chest Sousuke started rolling his hips back and forth, practically hovering over the others lap Sousuke lowered himself, planting his hands on the back of Rin's chair again he started to grind against his lap.  
This was becoming difficult to handle, and not touch Sousuke. This wasn't fair one bit, stupid bastard was going too far again. Rin was slowly regretting his choice of punishing Sousuke. It felt like perhaps the punishment was being reversed.  
Licking his lips unconsciously Rin brought his hands up to slide under Sousuke's shirt, feeling the back muscles he had wanted to since he flexed them not too long ago, where was the time going anyways? Wasn't the song starting again?  
  
Getting a little lost in grinding against his friends lap Sousuke let out a pleased hum, raising from Rin's lap as he rolled his hips ever so slightly, back and forth, hands still on the back of the chair.  
Rin couldn't help but touch, and since Sousuke wasn't taking his hands away, and wasn't complaining he would keep touching where he wanted.  
Sliding his hands lower on Sousuke's body Rin, found his way to the male's pants again, close to pulling them down some more before his wrist were gripped.  
  
Sousuke gave him the same lazy smirk, taking the male wrist and dragging them palm down up his abs, sinking lower into Rin's lap again he let them travel all the way past his pecks, Rin was the one to rub over the top of his shoulders, kneading his fingers gently into the firm flesh.  
Letting out a low scoff Sousuke leaned in, gripping Rin's hair and using it as leverage to tilt his head back, using the opening given to run his tongue up the males Adam's apple.  
And just like that, the contact was gone and Rin's hands were removed, the song had ended for the millionth time and he sat blinking, looking at the ceiling.  
  
Sousuke chuckled to himself as he quickly darted out of their shared room. His clothes were disheveled along with his hair, but that wasn't much of a problem.  
Quickly buttoning up his jeans and buckling his belt Sousuke started to walk casually towards the academies doors, Rin would be out soon in full blast anger.  
  
"SOUSUKE YAMAZAKI!!!"  
  
Grinning from ear to ear said man picked up the pace, he could hear Rin's pounding feet behind him.  
‘That's what you get for thinking I can't give a proper lap dance, Matsuoka.'  
  
~Till Next Time~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I tried to write a lapdance for the first time, I guess I did decent? I don't know. XD


	4. Day: 5 Middle School.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this from Sousuke’s perspective on meeting Rin for the first time, and a little bit about what I think of his past. Hope you enjoy!

Sousuke never had a lot of friends, it wasn’t that he didn’t want any or was never pushed by his parents to actually get some. He just wasn’t that good with people.. He didn’t know how to place his words, or what to say and do. Most of the time while he was still figuring this out any kid who wanted to be his friend ran away. Childrens emotions and actions were so flighty sometimes, he almost felt like he was born at the wrong age.

 

That was until he met Rin.

In the front of the class when he introduced himself, Sousuke didn’t think much. They had many exchange students, ones like him. Ones with the bubbly personalities that over looked and outshone his own. Just because he was the kid labeled- ‘Well, he doesn’t talk much.’

Maybe it wasn’t nice to assume anyone loud would over look him, but at this point he had come to know it was going to happen, it was inevitable.

 

So far it had gone as Sousuke assumed, Rin, or whatever his name was didn’t even know he existed. That was fine, getting closer to people hurt anyways. They just left, without a trace and you wake up one day feeling a little bit more empty each time. People never filled a void. They only staved off the glooming future ahead.

The frowny boy, was that his new name now? That’s what all the kids yelled at him during recess and his walk home, at this point he didn’t even flinch. He started to believe their cruel words.

 

Today of all days, the weather actually represented his emotions. It was raining, raining harder than it had in months. Unfortunately Sousuke didn’t have an umbrella, and the teacher that had been giving them out ran out of them. Claiming she would come back for Sousuke, but that had felt like forever ago now, the boy was tempted just to walk home and face the lecture and get nice warm clothes instead of standing here like an idiot. He felt like a foul, like he was being stood up and everyone was watching from a distance, and laughing.

 

Racing out from under the bus stop area that only protected him from so much he ran down the street, flipping up his hood as if it would help in this heavy rain. His house wasn’t but a few blocks away and if he hurried he could make it there, perhaps without getting sick.

 

“Hey you! Get under my umbrella!”

 

Sousuke wasn’t given much time to react, or voice consent as the back of his jacket was yanked and his head was suddenly shielded from the harsh rain.

Looking up at his savor, it had sounded to be a kid, maybe a girl? A lot of kids sounded alike to him at this point so he pushed back the soaked hood to meet a worried face.

 

“Why were you out here all alone? Teacher always says to walk with someone, especially in this weather!”

 

Even if the sun was hidden by clouds, Sousuke felt warmth flutter in his stomach up to his chest, he couldn’t form words properly. His mind drew a blank on what to actually say.

Rin, that was his name right? They were about the same height, Sousuke was a little taller, but he never really used that as an advantage since he just got called a scary tree most of the time.. But their height difference wasn’t tremendous.

Wait, what was he doing out here alone?

 

“What about you? Why are you here?”

 

He could see the shock roll over the other kid’s face, most of the time people were surprised he could talk at all. Even for adults that was kinda silly.. But his cheeks grew pink as well, did Rin have a fever already? Oh, Sousuke would feel bad if he got sick.

 

“I-I got sent back by the teacher to grab you. But you had taken off not too long ago.. So I followed until I could catch up…”

 

Someone could actually catch up to him? Despite being quiet Sousuke was active with his family. He was the fastest runner in his school, and if none of the male teachers were around he carried the heavy things if needed. To have someone to surpass him like that wasn’t as irritating as he thought.. It was almost satisfying. Like a bitter king being dethroned after a long serve.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets Sousuke straighten his back and sighed, now what? He just wanted go home at this point. His stomach was doing weird things and his hands were getting sweaty. Or was that rain water? He wasn’t entirely sure.

 

“My house isn’t far, I’ll just run-”

 

“No! L-Let me walk you!”

 

At the sudden exclamation Sousuke lifted his head, blinking at the boy whose face was nearly matching his hair, was he sick? Should he ask? What other reasons did people blush for?

It wouldn’t be too bad just to walk home with him.. Would it?

 

It wasn’t bad after all. Since that day Rin kept coming around, sitting with him on the playground during school hours, and following him everywhere. Even sitting with him at lunch. He would say it was a bother, but it wasn’t. They didn’t sit in awkward silence, Rin did most of the talking. It made Sousuke feel a bit bad for not saying much, but at the same time it was relaxing to listen to him, to be in the same vicinity made his heart flutter and put a skip in his step.  Even his mother noticed.

 

“Did you find a friend lately Sou? You’ve seemed happier.”

 

Pausing in his climb up the stairs Sousuke looked over them, tilting his head to the side. Contemplating if he felt like explaining everything or shooting her a vague answer.

He didn’t have time to decide on either as his step father walked in the door, when he was around she became so consumed with him that Sousuke himself got cut out of the picture for the time being. Climbing back up the stairs slower, perhaps he wouldn’t get noticed and get called ‘Tyke’ for the millionth time by the guy that was supposed to replace his real father. No one can replace anyone, Sousuke knew that much by now. Even if he was still young, and told he didn’t know much, he knew how much it hurt to see her and him happy, when some days he didn’t even want to leave bed. But, that in itself was changing.

 

Laying in his bed at night his thoughts were no longer clouded by what ifs and if everything will just be the same tomorrow, because everyday was a new adventure with Rin. This day was no different really.

 

On one day it was snowing and the power went out, students had to huddle together for warmth and Rin immediately made his way over to Sousuke, who had promptly shoved himself in a corner with a thick blanket the school provided, it made a shiver run up his spine as he opened the blanket for his friend, but it was the more worth it when their small bodies came in contact, the warmth passing through their thick clothes and warm jackets.

 

Sousuke felt wiry arms snake their way around his midsection, swallowing a lump in his throat as his cheeks heated up, Rin was so warm and quiet today, it made Sousuke sad to see that someone who always made the effort to cheer him up.. Maybe he should make an effort to?

 

“You know Miss Charles? Today one of the other guy teachers flipped up her skirt and nearly flashed the whole class..”

 

He felt the others small chest rumble, trying to suppress his laughter as he buried his face into Sousuke’s chest.

It put a smile on his face, that the fact that he could make someone else smile besides his mom. Their relationship was a little different than the one he had with his mom though. Every time she laughed or talked to him his heart didn’t flutter, he didn’t get that silly skip in his step that in turn made Rin want to skip to, and there they were skipping down the street with each other. It wasn’t the same, if it wasn’t the same than what was Rin? What kind of relationship did they have? Friendship? No.. Friendships didn’t work like that right? Were friends supposed to do that to you?

 

Then again, what did Sousuke know about friendship?

 

Having a safety drill was always dreadful for Sousuke, there was an odd number of students so he never had someone to hold hands with so they could stay grouped up. Which meant he got to travel with an adult, he never felt comfortable, he always felt so weird. That odd kid who stuck out too much, despite wanting desperately just to blend in and hide.

This time around though, he had Rin. When they were instructed to find a partner it didn’t take but a minute of hesitation to comprehend the situation before Rin snatched up Sousuke’s small hand in his own.

 

“Let’s hold hands for this eh?”

 

Did it even need to be a question? Still, Sousuke nodded slowly as Rin smiled widely at him  the kind of smile that made his own much smaller one appear. But at least it was there. And that seemed to be enough for Rin.

His hand was warm, and soft. Their small fingers intertwined, squeezing one another’s hands.

It made a tingle go through Sousuke’s arm, it was like someone was shocking him, but it was the good kind of shock that jump started your heart and made wanna dance and.. Just be happy, and never let go. Could electrical shocks do that?

 

The kind of feeling of love. What even was love at this point? Was it the love of an object, how could you love a person? Was this love? Or temporary? Gods he hoped this wasn’t temporary.. He wanted to hold his hand forever, and ever.. 

 

Could he?

  
~Till Next Time~


End file.
